


Into the Sands

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [4]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve pretends that Lilith is beneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "navigate" theme for femslash100 on Dreamwidth.

Eve lies on her stomach in the sand, pressing her face against the shifting grains. 

She imagines Lilith under her, forming into a woman and grinding rhythmically against her, navigating her long fingers into the aching desire between her thighs. Eve can almost hear the woman’s loud, booming cackle in her ear, like a blazing summer breeze. 

_Heat_ , there’s so much heat under her Eve squirms desperately into it, wishing and pretending Lilith is already there. 

The waters of the Red Sea wash over her, startling her, and as she descends, the feeling simmers, and Eve releases an unfulfilled sigh.


End file.
